dcmoviesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Green Lantern (2015 film)
Green Lantern is the forth instalment of the DC Cinematic Universe. It will star Chris Pine in the title role and be directed by J.J. Abrams. It will be released in April 2015. Cast *Chris Pine as Hal Jordan **Jake Short as 12 year old Hal *Manu Bennet as Atrocitus *Hugo Weaving as Thall Sinestro *Sean Bean as Abin Sur *Bradley Cooper as Guy Gardner *Kevin Michael Richardson as Kilowog *John Hurt as Tomar-Re *Christopher Pulmber as Ganthet *Natassia Malthe as Bleez *''TBC'' as Ch'p *''TBC'' as Boodikka *''TBC'' as G'Nort *Emily Blunt as Carol Ferris *Fred Ward as Carl Ferris *Justin Long as Tom Kalamaku *Jeffrey Wright as Ken Arden *Thomas Gibson as Martin Jordan *Frances McDormand as Jessica Jordan *Peter Krause as Jack Jordan *Matthew Gray Gubler as Jim Jordan *Gary Sines as Jonathan Stone Plot Martin Jordan is training for a demonstration of the new test plane along with his group the four musketeers including Jonathan Stone, Ken Arden and Carl Ferris. At the end of every training session Martin and his son Hal whom he brings every session go home where his wife tells him to quit while he is still alive and well though Martin ignores her every time. On the day of the demonstration the four planes are in the air when Martin says his plane is faulty and will have to land early the other three land a couple minuets after Martin but get to the garage before him. Martin walks towards the garage when he realises his suit strap is stuck in the plane he walks towards it to loosen it, when it blows up engulfing him. Martin's funeral is taken place when Jonathan Stone states that he will be moving to the United States Air Force, Carl Ferris takes control of the air base and Ken Arden joins Carl. Abin Sur is asked by Ganthet and Appa Ali Apsa to go on a mission with Lanterns Thall Sinestro, G'Nort, Tomar-Re, C'hp, Boodika, and Kilowog. Abin Sur and the fellow lanterns arrive in Sector 2814 looking for Red Lantern Activity, The 8 lanterns split into groups of 2. Sinestro and Abin Sur fly when they are attacked by Bleez who creates a sharp construct with her ring and attempts to stab Sinestro but Abin Sur takes the hit. Bleez escapes into a ship and flies away with the other six lanterns in hot pursuit, Abin Sur tells Sinestro to chase after Bleez with the other lanterns which he does. Abin flies to his ship but is attacked by Zillius Zox who injures Abin further, Abin blasts Zox with a laser beam before escaping to his ship which flies down to Earth. Abin asks “''Why are we descending to Earth?”, his ring tells him that his successor is on the planet. Hal wakes up to his alarm when he realises he is late for a demonstration, Hal quickly places a shirt and jeans on before jumping in his car. Hal arrives at the Air Base before changing into his jumpsuit and climbing into his plane, Hal and Carol are flying their planes when Hal sees a green light in the distance. Hal flies towards it while ignoring Carols warnings. Trivia ''To be Added.. Category:DC Cinematic Universe (Red Average)